Moves Like Jagger
by PenguinXPanda
Summary: Yamamoto and Hibari - complete opposites. Opposites do attract  in more than one way , don't they? 8018. Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. Songfic. Dedicated to my sister C:


**Hello! Uh, I obviously do not own KHR or Moves Like Jagger. **

**This is dedicated to my little sister who is very Pandaliscious. Actually this is for her birthday, August 24th. **

**So, on with the story now, all you gorgeous readers!**

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away, make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya, Namimori's school perfect and Sawada Tsunayoshi's Cloud Guardian. His silky black bangs covered his eyes as he stood by the railing of Namimori, staring at the stars. Unusual for him as he would be sleeping by now. You see, Hibari was more of a cloud-watching type of fellow. Although, something- no someone- was filling his head, unable to get the person out of his mind like the person was literally glued into his brain.<p>

_Annoying herbivore_... Hibari thought.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

He was one of the school's idols. Not to mention the Vongola's Rain Guardian. A large ear-to-ear grin still stayed present on his face. Classic Yamamoto. Needing some fresh air, he went outside on a walk, telling his father first, of course. Still keeping that classic smile on his face he looked up at the stars. _Haha, how pretty!_ Yamamoto thought. Reflecting on his day, he only remembered one thing.

Hibari Kyoya.

Girls were not nearly as satisfying as men were, in Takeshi's opinion. The first guy you go gay for usually means the most. Mainly because it could completely change your life. Plus, Yamamoto just wanted to fiddle with another stick, more fun, isn't it?

...

The first man he had ever liked and loved was Hayato Gokudera. The pair were together for at least three years. Until the more experienced silverette wasn't pleased with the amount of action in their relationship. Submitting to his member's true desires, Gokudera calmly, carefully forced himself upon his precious Juudaime.

Being as dense as he is, Yamamoto didn't make too much of a big deal about Tsuna being absent or his boyfriend's quite noticeable afterglow. It was very hot that day, there was really no need to blame for a gentle glow, right?

Letting teenage hormones take over, Gokudera led Yamamoto to his bed to make one _hell_ of a home run. Just as the taller boy's stick was going into the hole, taking his delicate virginity with it. The feeling of love stopped when the Storm Guardian murmured,"T-Tsuna..."

Now everything all made sense to Takeshi. Gokudera Hayato didn't love him at all, he was probably some boy to mess with until Gokudera got himself into his precious Juudaime.

Heartbroken, Yamamoto left, just putting on his boxers. He really just wanted to get the hell out of there. Leaving the house with his cherry barely in tact and a heart completely destroyed, Yamamoto walked off into the night. Opened the door of the sushi restaurant his family owned and made a beeline to his room.

...

Yamamoto waited for that hole in his heart to come after thinking of the Storm Guardian. Walking a few feet more. Then even more. Feet turned into yards. The baseball player grew impatient. When was he going to feel all of that familiar pain?

Nothing came. Just one too many memories of the silver haired man. Keeping his smile, Yamamoto couldnt help but feel naive when he thought of his ex.

Continuing the walk, Yamamoto ended up at Namimori. The same skylark filled his mind once again. For some reason, the skylark came to mind. His heart beat a little faster than usual.

Feeling the dreaded emotion of defeat that Hibari hated _oh-so_ much, he left his position on the railing and went over to the gates. Practially waiting there was Yamamoto Takeahi himself.

"Oh haha Hibari!" Yamamoto greeted. "Ano, can I talk talk to you?"

"Hn," Hibari said and begun to walk away. He stopped and turned around, tonfas in both hands. Adeath glare was shot at the baseball boy. "Herbivore, you're trespassing on school grounds. So kamikorosu,"

"Maa, maa Hibari," Yamamoto reassured. "I never went in! Hahaha!" He laughed. Then in a more serious tone," Unless you wanted me to,"

Cue a death glare from a frustrated skylark.

"Hibari!" Takeshi yelled after the Cloud Guardian as he begun to walk away, tonfas still in hands.

He slowly turned around again and said,"Yamamoto Takeshi. I don't care about what you have to say,"

A bolt of pain struck the taller man's heart. Statisfied, Hibari left him there. Sadly for Hibari, Yamamoto was not a quitter. When life throws you down, you've gotta get back up, right?

And getting up Yamamoto did.

Well, not really. He was never sitting with a cute pout on his face, begging Hibari to take him. Because it would never work. He had to pull off the seme role, ne? Being a fast runner, catching up to his walking sempai was nothing. Hibari heard footsteps, but never bothered to turn around. Until the last minute when he would turn around. So then the annoying herbivore could be properly bitten to death.

Both plans backfired in their own special way. Yamamoto went running in an attempt to, ahem, glomp Hibari like an obsessive-KHR-fangirl. The glomp was sort of successful, if you consider landing on top of Hibari with his shoulder in Yamamoto's chest an amazing glomp. Then, win.

"Ngh," Hibari let out. Light pink blushes painted on both of the males' faces.

In a more serious tone Yamamoto confessed,"Hibari, I've been thinking about what happened earlier today... And-"

"Get. Off. Of. Me," Hibari commanded in a cold, dead-serious tone.

"Huh?" Yamamoto said, quickly reverting to his usual self. "Ah, Hibari! Let me exp-"

"Herbivore, get off me," Hibari cut off.

"Maa, maa. Hiba-"

"Shut up and get off of me, herb-" Hibari begun but was expertly cut off by a pair of agressive lips.

"Hibari," Yamamoto said after breaking the kiss. This time the skylark had full attention on the baseball player. "I don't know how to explain it, but I love you, alto."

"..." Was all Hibari's reaction was. He had never been confessed to before. Not once in his whole lifetime. Girls were too scared of him, and guys were too intimated by him.

...

Hibari was only kissed thrice in his lifetime. His first one was by a French transfer student named Cecile Russo. Brown, doll like curls fell down on her body, perfect skin, green eyes anyone could get lost in, rosy cheeks, and a smile no one could beat. Slim figure, with an ass and boobs to along with it. This particular herbivore was undeniably, irrevocably horny for Hibari Kyoya.

His first kiss was wasted on a girl like her. Even to this day, he pities himself for ever meeting her. The kiss went like this.

It was the Namimori talent show that everyone was forced to participate in. Cecile sang a song in French, while Hibari sang the Namimori Middle School's anthem.

He sang,"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori-"

But his singing cut off by a soft, demanding pair of lips. Obsidian eyes stared at the tanned brunet. She slyly slipped her tounge into Hibari's mouth- not even bothering to ask for entrance. The two frenched for a few more seconds until Cecile pulled back with a pleased, devilish smirk on her face. Hibari's reaction was a little more different. Flabbergasted, but didn't show it. Cecile's fan boys and friends were too, and boy did they show it.

Remember the girl's devilish smirk? Well she looked like an angel, in a horny boys' opinion, but really not too deep inside she was a pervert. She grabbed his hand and dragged the poor boy into what would soon be the Disciplinary Room of Namimori.

As the remaining of the school year went by, Cecile and Hibari grew closer. They could have conversations that lasted for hours, with Cécile ranting like there was no tomorrow and Hibari occasionally adding something in or just replying with a "Hn,". Cecile and Hibari really could have been lovers, bringing out the sides in each other literally no one knew about, but nothing intimate going on. With the exception of the hugs the girl gave him that were usual never returned.

Except for two occasions. The first when she cried into his shoulder so much that she could have collapsed, on his package. Then the French girl fell asleep in his arms, with force, of course. The second was when she was leaving and forced him to see her off. Hibari gave her a long (the length of the returned hug was forced) embrace. Mainly because he would miss the annoying herbivore, the only person who sort of understood the complex, panel-face-changing skylark. Also because he would _never_ hopefully see the damned herbivore ever again. Oh, how he wished, yea-daily.

Cécile really did leave an impression on Hibari. Just simply by scaring him for life with her flourishing educational skills on Family Life. Nonetheless, they were never, ever going to happen. Simply because they had one main thing in common.

An undying attraction to hot men.

...

Luckily, for you and Yamamoto, Hibari considered Yamamoto Takeshi (Annoying Herbivore) a very hot man. It wasn't just because Hibari was forced to give him his second and third kiss.

"Herbivore, I never loved anyone, and I never will," Hibari explained bluntly.

"But you loved me, didn't you. Ne, Kyo-tan?" A matured female voice said. Her white, strapped high heels gently clanked over to the entrance of Namimori. Right where Hibari and Yamamoto assumed their position.

Yamamoto took his eyes off of Hibari and onto the woman walking to them. Her short white sun dress showed off her pale legs. Hibari took advantage of the distracted idiot, and tightened his hold on the tonfa. Mustering most of the strength he could get in that, uh, position, the skylark smashed his tonfa into Yamamoto's head, knocking him out. Then pushed the baseball boy off of him and onto the ground.

"Kyo-tan, you really didn't have to knock him out, you know," The woman said.

Hibari glared. There was only one person who had the guts to call Hibari "Kyo-tan". The person who Hibari was about ready to murder right at this moment. One who could reason him into literally anything, like making him have the birds and the bees talk with Basil- of all people. The only person he knew who was stupid enough to wear a sun dress when its expected to snow the next day.

Cecile Russo.

Hibari didn't hesitate in his attempt to spill her blood. He lunged toward her head but barely missed. The prefect's hits were merely doged everytime as he repeatedly attacked the brunette.

"Kyo-tan!" Cecile practically sang. Both of their movements stopped. The girl was a control freak. "I'll fight you - for real - on one condition."

"Oh?" Hibari replied. He stared at the emerald orbs below him. Ha, he grew. He mentally smirked at that.

"Look, we both know you want to brutally murder me, right? I'll give you a chance if you..." She explained as her voice began to trail off. The boy grew impatient. He really hated waiting. "... _Hibari_." Cecile said. Her tone became more sultry as she explained even more into her plan,"I need you to do my, ah, _dirty work_."

This was not a good thing. Never was or will be. For now.

Anyway, Hibari Kyoya wasn't even close to being as dense as Yamamoto. Being a fast learner helped him know what the words "dirty work" truly meant - he was going to get laid. He wasn't too testosterone filled like other kids in his school.( Just like our sweet, kind silverette.) Although, the Disciplinary president was quite eager to express his hatred through violent acts on Cecile Russo. Well, it must really suck to be her, now doesn't it? No, not really.

"Fine," Hibari reluctantly agreed. "What do you want me to do? I assume you already know my conditions."

"Hm, haha," Cecile laughed lightly, remembering of old times. "Of course I do, my dear Kyo-tan. Shall we begin?"

Hibari was about to reply but got cut off by a,"Don't answer that. So all you have to do is..." from his conditioner.


End file.
